Electric Eccentric
Description An eccentric and incredibly intelligent pony hailing from far outside of Equestria - specifically, His Illuminated City of Scion in a faraway land called Generous Condition. He is an Ascribus, a field agent who takes missions of freedom and peace through technology. A Coder of the 769th degree, he has traveled for many years, but only recently settled in Ponyville and set up his lab just outside the town. An avid wearer of Fezzes, Electric Eccentric has light blue eyes which seem to betray secrets of a long and curious past. He spoke with a falsified french accent until his past came to light to some residents of Ponyville. History Born as Saturnio to a middle-class family in His Illuminated City of Scion in the underground nation of Generous Condition, Electric Eccentric was a Unicorn pony who had an early talent for electronics and Nanotechnology. He attended a Coder-sponsored school and had extremely high grades in all his classes, gathering attention from the Coder recruitment council. Training Coders often undergo a quest to prove their dedication to the Amber Codex (Morals and rules Coders live by), and Saturnio/Electric was no exception. He, along with another would-be Coder - Decadent Tangent, to find "The Vault of Swift Rain" referenced in an old legend that said an insane earth pony called Swift Rain created all sorts of immoral and crazy technologies. At the young age of 57, Saturnio and Decadent found the Vault, but also found Swift Rain alive and well, and very upset that a Unicorn and a Pegasus were taking his things. During the ensuing fight, Decadent became trapped under crumbling rock, and was assumed to have died. While Saturnio managed to subdue Swift Rain, he sacrificed his sanity to get the information back home by downloading the information directly into his mind. Not even a fully-augmented coder could hold that for long. Upon his return, Saturnio was bestowed the honor title (A name applied in a similar form to a Cutie Mark) of Electric Eccentric and the Cutie Mark of an Oscilloscope readout. He traveled the land after earning Ascribus status, and settled in Ponyville a few years before Episode 1. He happens to run into Twilight and a few other ponies (some on this very wiki!) during a bizarre incident involving several pounds of Thermite, 4 Apple Fritters, several Dragon Eggs (They got better), and several feet of chain. During a Royal Celebration in Canterlot, one of the gadgets he built for effects like fireworks and other showponyship overloaded, and he had to repair it with a wrench and several spools of ribbon. It worked, but not before turning 8 members of the Princess' Royal Guard into small rabbits. Fluttershy, always loving those cute animals, took them into her care until Electric was able to turn them back. During the Elements of Harmony incident involving Nightmare Moon, he awoke with a start, sensing a great evil. This was Impudent Tangent, the evil side of Decadent Tangent, who blamed Electric for not finding him in time - he was trapped for many years and (in an "I have no mouth and must Scream" scenario) thought about his revenge, becoming the rage-filled Impudent Tangent. And so, Returning to his lab, Electric continues his experiments for years. Background Info The land of Generous Condition is a highly-advanced civilization with nanotechnology, genetic and cybernetic augmentation, advanced computers, robots, and other Cyberpunk-ish advancements. Originally, the area was part of Equestria, but advanced more rapidly along technological lines. This garnered suspicion and anger from many of the more traditional lands. Eventually, the tensions escalated into outright war. Generous Condition's residents only wanted to be left alone, and separated from Equestria via building a massive and semipermanent lightling shield - The Poninot Sphere - and buried their lands under a massive, but artificial mountain range. Generous Condition is and has been isolated from the of Equestria for 20,000 years, from before the time of Discord. However, the government and the people of Generous Condition, in their everlasting kindness and generosity, decided to still help Ponykind by creating a new section of the Order of Coders, the defensive/scientific arm of Generous Condition's society. This section was known as The Ascribe, and they would travel beyond the Poninot Sphere and help the residents of Equestria without being seen. The modern-day Ascribusi are covertly saving lives and building society on a daily basis. And No one knows. The land of Generous Condition has long since faded into Equestria's mythology and history, but these Ascribus and their fellow Coders keep the legend from ever truly dying... For Generosity never truly dies either. Character Quotes (Electric falls out of the air in front of Twilight Sparkle, stands up nonchalantly) Electric: '“’Ah, Mees Sparkle. ‘Ow nice to finally meet the Madameoiselle who struck Nightmare Moon down from ‘er high pony. ‘tis unfortunate we ‘ould’ve not met at a... less Explosiff time...” '''Twilight: '“Yeah… Umm, Whoever you are.” '''Electric: “Ah. ‘twas ‘ood of me to not eentroduce meself! I am Electric Eccentric, the finest (and only) mad scientist in Ponyville!” ''-Meeting Twilight Sparkle… After the thermite incident.'' Electric: “’On’t worry, my friends! ‘Tis a small mésaventure! Ai shan’t take more ‘n a moment to eparation the system!” –Addressing a large crowd gathered during a Royal Celebration. The “Small” Mishap he was referring to was a huge overload of one of his more magical gadgets. The result was not exactly… Pleasant. Eventually, he did fix it. With a wrench, and several spools of ribbon. Electric: “Twilight?” Twilight: “What, Electric?” Electric: “From the depths of my heart, I am so very sorry. If I had known Decadent Tangent was alive, perhaps this could have all been avoided.” Twilight: “It’s alright. You couldn’t have possibly known.” Electric: “I know now. I will get us out of this. It’ll all be okay. I promise.” Twilight: “I know.” –Electric, after getting nearly killed by Impudent Tangent, and dropping his faux accent surprisingly quickly, talking with Twilight in the prison cell. Electric Eccentric: “There’s one thing you never put into a trap if you want your plans to go off smoothly. That is where you made your greatest and last mistake! YOU PUT ME IN THIS TRAP TOO! Not to mention you’re holding my friends prisoner! You could’ve signed your demise when you did that in and of itself!” Impudent Tangent: “Ha! And you think you can best the most powerful Sorcerer in all the land?! Just who do you think you are?!” Electric Eccentric: “I! AM! SATURNIO!! I am an Ascribus of the 769th Degree in the Infinite Order of Coders! I am from His Illuminated City of Scion in the faraway land of Generous Condition! I am 874 years old! I have defeated a thousand upon a thousand terrible beings! YOUR PETTY THEATRICS DO NOT SCARE ME, Trickster!” ''-Electric, revealing his true nature as Saturnio, a member of the Coders, technologically augmented ponies dedicated to preserving life through magic, Freedom, AND technology; all while delivering a Badass Boast to his old friend’s traitorous son; with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Derpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Big Macintosh also being held and looking on in shock.'' Creator Info This is the Protagonist of jlauzon625's upcoming fanfic based in an alternate universe version of FiM's Equestria, called "MYTH: Some Stars Shine Forever". He is an original Character, and his story, when finished, will be available on Google Docs as a Word document. Pictures HiResElectricEccentric.png|High Resolution of Final Design Electric Eccentric.png|Action Shot of Final Design ElectricEccentric.png|Early Design, 1001 Category:Bronie Category:Pony